candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 440
| episode = Rainbow Runway | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 439 | next = 441 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 440 is the fifteenth and last level in Rainbow Runway and the 185th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 45 double jelly squares and score at least 190,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *With toffee tornadoes roaming around and numerous locked candy bombs at the bottom, this level was extremely hard until it was nerfed. *With multiple candy bombs locked in the liquorice locks at the bottom and several multi-layered icings on the top part, they can be tricky to clear. *The toffee tornadoes will help to clear many bombs and break a layer of the three-layer icing, but will still prove an obstacle later on in the level. *Getting the corner jellies can be difficult. Toffee tornadoes can land on jellies and cover them, making them inaccessible for two moves. *There are a lot of jellies to handle. However, with 5 colours, they are not too difficult to clear. *A small number of mystery candies are provided, but these are not much help. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points (45 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 90,000 points). Hence, an additional 100,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Create as many combinations as possible. *Your primary focus is removing all the candy bombs, using the toffee tornadoes to your advantage, since they can pass through the locked candy bomb. *Once they are all removed, hopefully most of the other jelly squares have been removed and you don't have much left. *The top corners can be the most difficult, so plan your moves. If you can't find any moves to destroy the nearby corner jellies, try to create matches from the bottom, so the cascades can destroy them. *Remember: The toffee tornadoes are your friend at the start, as they remove some of the bombs for you, but later on they become your enemy! Don't let them block those vital jellies! Destroy them with special candies instead! Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' *' difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 90,000 points. Hence, an additional 360,000 points for two stars and an additional 410,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The locked candy bombs and icing heavily reduce the available board space, making it hard to create a colour bomb even with five colours. *Toffee tornadoes destroy colour bombs and candy bombs which makes it even harder to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning two and three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn two and three stars. *On Facebook, unlocking a bomb with a colour bomb scores massive points as in actually removing a bomb. This is not the case in mobile with two colour bombs being required to be used on the colour of the candy bomb as one is required to unlock the candy bomb and the other to destroy the candy bomb. *The player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. 'Possible Strategy' *Use each colour bomb to clear a huge amount of candy bombs of the same colour. *Once all the candy bombs are cleared, create special candy combinations. Trivia *This level closely resembles a German cottage. *This level was nerfed twice. Both previous versions had one more colour, lacked mystery candies and were much harder. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Rainbow Runway levels Category:Episode finales Category:World finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with toffee tornadoes Category:Easy levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Medium levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn three stars